The Wedding Eve
by berlindia
Summary: Ini mungkin hanya detik-detik terakhir, tepatnya sehari sebelum pernikahan di gelar. Tapi terasa begitu berharga. Dan ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan setiap detik yang berlalu begitu saja untuk orang yang paling berharga dan paling ia cintai./ Park Chanyeol x Zhang Yixing / ChanLay / T / GS /


Komedi, beberapa hari yang lalu saya memutuskan untuk hiatus tapi saya malah nulis fanfic lagi hahahahaha. Pantes banyak banget orang yang bilang saya itu **kikuk, plinplan, ngebingungin**. Soalnya sayanya begini sih.. sudahlah.. Oke, untuk fanfic kali ini saya remake komiknya **Hozumi** yang berjudul **The Wedding Eve**.. Ah ya! Thanks for **King of Convinience**

.

.

.

Selamat membaca semoga suka :)

Bacanya pelan-pelan soalnya bakalan banyak typo hehe

.

.

.

Judul : The Wedding Eve

Cast : Park Chanyeol x Zhang Yixing (GS)

Song : -King of Convinience – Cayman Islands

-Kings Of Convenience – Misread

Poin of Views : Park Chanyeol

.

.

.

_These canals, it seems, they all go in circles,_

_**(Ini kanal-kanal, tampaknya, mereka semua pergi dalam lingkaran)**_

_places look the same, and we're the only difference._

_**(Semua tempat terlihat sama, dan kami satu-satunya yang berbeda)**_

_The wind is in your hair, it's covering my view._

_**(Angin di rambutmu, menghalangi pandanganku)**_

_I'm holding on to you, on a bike we've hired until tomorrow._

_**(Aku berpegangan padamu, pada sepeda yang telah kami sewa sampai besok)**_

-King of Convinience – Cayman Islands-

"Ah~ pulau Cayman.." gumamku pelan sambil memejamkan mataku.

Tidur siang ah tidak, tidur sore di beranda belakang rumah ternyata tidak ada salahnya. Ditemani semilir angin sore yang kadang mengantarkan hawa sejuk dan dingin. Ah ya, dan juga ada cahaya kemerahan menguasai langit disaat matahari beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kota Beijing. Aku sengaja menyetel lagu garapan grup musik King of Convinience. Tapi suara lembut _Erlend Øye_dan_Eirik Glambek Bøe_ beserta petikan gitar keduanya sukses membuat rasa kantukku memuncak.

Sepertinya tidur-tiduran saja seperti ini tidak apa-apa toh besok akan ada pernikahan..

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya seorang wanita yang meski mengagetkanku tetap tidak membuat kedua mataku terbuka. "Kalau mau tidur jangan disini," ujarnya lagi yang membuatku mengerjapkan mataku dengan pelan. Ah, Yixing dengan setelan rumahnya, celemek berwarna kuning menyala, dan rambut yang dikucir kuda. "Kau sengaja ambil cuti hari ini, kenapa tidak istirahat di kasur saja?" tanya Yixing sambil menjongkokan tubuhnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok," ujarku sambil beranjak duduk. Sesekali rasa menguap ngantuk menguasaiku. "Lagi pula aku hanya memanfaatkan liburan yang jarang aku ambil."

Ah~ aku bekerja di perusahaan swasta. Kalau dihitung-hitung, ini tahun ketigaku sebagai makhluk sosial. Ngomong-ngomong tentang pekerjaan, santai saja lah. Toh sekarang pekerjaanku pun cukup stabil.

"Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!" panggil Yixing yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. "Jangan bekerja terus menerus, jaga kesehatanmu." Selalu, ini kebiasaan Yixing yang selalu mengkhawatirkan segala hal.

"Sebentar lagi porsinya juga akan berkurang kok." Ujarku sambil mengusap tengkukku yang mendadak terasa pegal. Semakin naik pangkat, pekerjaan fisik memang berkurang tapi otak harus terus berpikir.

"Hm, begitu ya?" tanya Yixing yang aku jawab dengan anggukan kepala. Ah, aku masih mengantuk. "Tapi kalau mau tidur, jangan disini!" ulang Yixing yang membuatku kini hanya mengangguk lagi.

"Iya.. iya.. lagi pula kalau masuk angin, besok aku jadi bahan ejekan."

"Liburan hanya untuk tidur siang, sudah jelas sangat mengganggu," ucapan Yixing yang terdengar suram sontak membuatku menatapnya dengan refleks. Ah, rasa mengantukku langsung menghilang karena ucapan wanita dihadapanku ini. "Tapi aku bermaksud berterimakasih loh."

"Hah?"

Tapi wanita itu hanya beranjak berdiri sambil melepas celemek yang sejak tadi melekat di tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol, sudah bangun saja, bantu aku mencoba gaun!" ujar Yixing yang membuatku menghela nafas dengan pelan.

"Kan sudah dicoba berkali-kali." Ujarku dengan heran. Lagi pula besok akan dipakai, kenapa sekarang ingin dicoba lagi.

"Ini untuk terakhir kalinya," ujarnya dengan bersemangat. "Soalnya wanita kan, pinggangnya bisa bertambah sampai tujuh senti dalam sehari," ujarnya sambil merentangkan tangannya, seolah tengah melakukan peregangan. "Luar biasa ya! Ini keajaiban manusia!" serunya sambil tertawa.

"Luar biasa apanya?" gumamku dengan pelan. "Itu sih seram." Tanpa aku perkirakan perkataanku malah membuatnya menghentikan tawanya. Dan saat aku menatapnya dia tengah menatapku dengan tajam. Ah, dasar wanita..

Ya, dasar wanita. Makhluk Tuhan yang paling hobi memaksa.

"Harusnya pakai _puff sleeve_ ya?" ujarnya dengan nada merajuk sambil menyentuh kedua lengannya. "Setidaknya lenganku akan lebih terlihat kurus."

"Sama saja." Ujarku yang masih sibuk menutup sleting gaunnya yang berwarna putih.

"Ah~ tapi syukurlah, dibagian pinggang sedikit dibuat ketat," ujarnya sambil menatap cermin yang ada dihadapan kami dengan seksama. "Ini tidak terlihat bulat kan?" tanyanya sambil menatapku melalui pantulan cermin.

"Sama saja."

"Ih! Nyebelin!" seru Yixing sambil mencoba untuk membalikkan badannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak punya pendirian!" ucapnya dengan kesal.

"Diam dulu," ujarku sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya kembali ke arah cermin. "Pengaitnya tidak mau nyangkut." ujarku yang membuatnya diam dan menolehkan kepalanya, menatapku dengan cemas.

"Tidak usah secemas itu."

"Serius tidak bisa nyangkut?" tanyanya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kau besok akan jadi pemeran utama," ujarnyaku dengan pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ayah pasti akan menangis kalau melihat ini." Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku mengatakan ini. Hanya saja.. ayah pasti akan menangis dengan parah.

"Aku—" ucap Yixing dengan nada yang ragu, tapi nadanya itu yang membuatku menatapnya secara langsung. "—cantik kan?" tanyanya sambil membalikkan badannya dan menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Aku hanya mengalihkan tatapanku saat melihat wajahnya saat melihat tatapannya yang penuh harap. Dan hal itu juga yang membuatku memalingkan wajahku. "Nyebelin!" rengeknya sambil menekan kepalan tangannya ke pipiku dengan keras dan kesal.

.

.

.

Aku kembali menyalakan lagu-lagu King of Convinience. Yixing yang sedang sibuk dengan setumpuk kertas tampak melirikku dengan pelan. Dulu kami berdua juga sering memainkan gitar bersama dan bernyanyi bersama. Sama seperi grup musik ini.

_How come no one told me. All throughout history_

_**(Kenapa tidak ada yang mengatakannya kepadaku. Semua sepanjang sejarah)**_

_The loneliest people. Were the ones who always spoke the truth_

_**(Orang-orang kesepian. Adalah orang-orang yang selalu berbicara kebenaran)**_

"Misread ya?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba sambil menujuk CD player. Aku hanya mengangguk. Ya, judul lagunya memang Misread. "Mau mencoba memainkannya?" tanya Yixing tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk dua gitar yang sudah jarang kami pakai bersama.

"Boleh." Ujarku sambil mengambil dua gitar yang tampak selalu terlihat kaku, berdiri diatas stand gitar.

Seperti nostalgia. Aku bisa bermain gitar karena belajar dari guru musik di sekolah, sedangkan dia yang mendapatkan bea siswa di sekolah khusus putri membuatnya hanya bisa belajar dengan otodidak. Tapi hasilnya sama. Kami bisa bermain bersama. Entah dia tahu atau tidak, sejak dulu aku selalu kagum padanya.

"Akh!" erangnya tiba-tiba saat permainan gitar kami berakhirnya. Kini dia memangku gitarnya dan mengambil salah satu kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. "Pembagian kursinya sudah pas kan?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan desain tempat duduk. "Kursi Pak direktur tidak telalu jauh kan?" tanyanya lagi yang membuatku ikut memangku gitarku.

"Sudahlah, kan sudah kau pikirkan matang-matang," ujarku yang membuatnya mengangguk. "Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan heran saat dia tampak menatap kertas-kertas yang tertumpuk dengan lemas.

"Ah~ makanannya, seharusnya aku memilih B course kan?!" tanyanya lagi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kan sudah kau pikirkan matang-matang."

"Habisnya di A couse ada Ayam Kung Pao, pedas dan pakai bawang merah," ujar Yixing sambil meletakkan dahinya diatas meja. "Kau kan tidak suka pedas dan benci bawang merah."

"Buat apa mengikuti selera aku?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Habisnya.. besok kan kau pasti tersenyum," ujar Yixing dengan pelan. "Kau jadi mendadak pemalu sih kalau ketemu orang yang tidak dikenal," ujarnya lagi yang membuatku hanya bisa meliriknya. Meski yang aku lihat hanya ikatan rambut di kepalanya. "Apalagi besok akan banyak orang yang tidak kau kenal."

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah menjadi pembisnis yang energik loh!"

"Hm?" gumamnya sambil menatapku yang hanya menatapnya dengan bibir berkedut. "Pftt~ iya ya," ujarnya sambil tertawa renyah. "Nah! Untuk malam ini akan kutunjukan kemampuanku!" ujarnya tiba-tiba dengan bersemangat saat aku tengah menatap daftar undangan yang akan hadir. "Mau makan apa? Mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja boleh."

"Kau itu benar-benar tidak punya pendirian ya?" tanyanya yang selalu kesal jika aku mengatakan terserah.

"Soalnya, apa saja pasti enak kok."

"Dasar—tidak—punya—pendirian." Ulangnya lagi namun dengan tangan mengucek matanya dengan perlahan. Tapi aku mendengar suara kekehan kecil dari mulutnya.

"Ah ya, jangan pakai bawang merah ya," ujarku yang membuatnya membulatkan matanya. "Jangan pedas-pedas juga, bukan hanya aku yang tidak bisa makan pedas kan?" tanyaku yang membuatnya terkekeh kecil. Ya, kami sama-sama tidak terlalu suka makanan pedas.

_The ones who made a difference. By withstanding the indifference_

_**(Orang-orang yang membuat perbedaan. Dengan menahan ketidakpedulian)**_

_I guess it's up to me now_

_**(Aku kira itu terserah aku sekarang)**_

_Should I take that risk or just smile? _

_**(Haruskan aku mengambil resiko itu atau hanya tersenyum?)**_

-Kings Of Convenience – Misread-

Saat makan malam, lagu King of Convenience kembali mengalun di kepalaku. Dengan suara berbeda bukan suara _Erlend Øye_dan_Eirik Glambek Bøe_tapi suara kami berdua. Aku dan Yixing. Dan suara tawanya saat ini, saat dimeja makan yang cenderung sangat sederhana ini, membuatku tersenyum kecil. Ah, sebenarnya tidak hanya saat tersenyum, tapi juga saat tertawa lesung pipi disebelah kanannya akan terbentuk. Sampai sekarang Yixing tidak pernah tahu, jika aku menyukai lesung pipinya itu.

"Xing, sedang apa?" tanyaku saat mencium aroma dupa, padahal aku baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Meski tidak ada jawaban tapi aku menemukan Yixing di ruang sebelah ruang televisi. Tengah menakup kedua tangannya di depan dupa yang ia nyalakan. "Xing.."

"Ya?" ucap Yixing. "Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya yang aku jawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Rasanya aku ingin mandi berendam saja." Ucapnya sambil berjalan melewatiku.

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hanya menyapa ayah dan ibu," ujarnya dengan suara yang agak sengau. "Ah ya, nanti kita tidur bersama, aku sudah siapkan kasur lipat di depan."

"Oke."

.

.

.

Untuk malam ini kami tidur bersama. Di kasur lipat yang terpisah meski hanya terdapat sedikit jarak dan keadaan ruangan sangat gelap. Tidak terlalu gelap juga sebenarnya, karena terdapat cahaya lampu luar yang sedikit menembus gorden.

"Chanyeol.." gumam Yixing dengan lirih.

"Ya?" gumamku dengan mata terpejam. Aku bisa mendengar tubuh Yixing yang berganti posisi.

"Besok kau harus mau menari bersamaku ya?" ucap Yixing yang membuatku menjawab dengan gumaman kecil. "Pokoknya harus mau."

"Iya."

"Chanyeol.." panggilnya lagi.

"Ya?"

"Boleh tidak aku tidur sambil menggenggam tanganmu?" pertanyanya membuat kedua mataku terjaga dan kini aku melirikkan mataku padanya yang ternyata tengah menatapku sambil berbaring dengan posisi miring.

"Boleh." Ujarku sambil menggenggam tangannya

"Wah.. wah.. hari ini kau menurut sekali," ujarnya dengan pelan. "Aku pikir kau tidak mau."

"Habisnya kau menangis sih," ujarku pelan. Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak permintaan wanita yang tengah menangis. "Jangan menangis," bisikku pelan. Tapi perkataanku membuat isak tangisnya semakin keras. "Kalau menangis, besok kau kelihatan jelek loh." Ucapku yang membuatnya mengerut marah.

"Berisik bodok!" umpat Yixing yang membuatku tersenyum sambil menyipitkan mataku. Entah ia sadar atau tidak, tapi mataku mungkin terlihat berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

"Xing, Jongin sudah menjemputmu!" seruku dengan keras. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun memang, tapi persiapan seperti ini memang membutuhkan waktu yang lama kan? Ah ya.. ini tahun ketigaku sebagai makhluk sosial dengan pekerjaanku yang semakin stabil. "Sini aku bantu." Ujarku sambil membawakan kopernya dan memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi mobil.

Ayahku Park Yoochun yang berasal dari Korea Selatan memilih bekerja di negara tirai bamboo ini dan bertemu dengan ibuku Zhang Yi Lin. Keduanya menikah dan menetap di Beijing. Meski kami sekeluarga tinggal di Beijing, kami tetaplah memakai marga Korea ayah dan sesekali berbicara dalam bahasa Korea Tapi sekarang keduanya sudah tidak ada. Orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan pada saat aku berumur sebelas tahun.

"Ah ya! Chanyeol baru kali ini bertemu dengan Jongin kan?" tanya Yixing yang aku jawab dengan anggukan kepala pada pria berulit tan yang kini duduk di kursi pengemudi. "Aku pergi dulu ya.."

"Kalau sudah sampai, berikan ucapan terimakasihku pada Joonmyeon-hyung ya?" ujarku yang membuat Yixing menatapku dengan bingung. Sama seperti adiknya Jongin, ya, Jongin itu adiknya Joonmyeon yang juga menatapku dengan penasaran.

"Terimakasih?" tanya Yixing bingung.

"Terimakasih karena sudah memeberikanku waktu, melewati saat-saat terakhir bersama **noona**ku," ujarku sambil tersenyum kecil. Ya Yixing, Park Yixing. Dia itu kakak perempuanku. Dan mulai saat ini aku akan memanggilnya dengan noona. Sudah aku putuskan. "Jangan menangis, nanti kau terlihat jelek."

"Chanyeol.." tanyanya dengan mata kembali berkaca-kaca.

Meski wanita dihadapanku ini cengeng. Tapi tetap saja, dia itu kakak perempuanku yang terpaut empat tahun yang merawatku sebagai pengganti ayah dan ibu. Dan dia akan menikah hari ini. Aku melambaikan tanganku dengan pelan saat mobil yang membawa kakakku pergi semakin menjauh. Tapi aku tahu, kakakku itu pasti tengah menangis dan Jongin akan kebingungan untuk menenangkannya.

"Nah sekarang aku yang harus berjalan di _**virgin road**_ (_jalan yang dilalui pengantin perempuan hingga ke gereja di hari pernikahan_) menggantikan ayah untuknya."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Haha.. Eit yakin mau langsung close? Ada side storynya loh..

.

.

**After That..**

Cast : Park Chanyeol x Kucing

Song : King of Convinience – Love Is No Big Truth

Poin of Views : Kucing

.

.

.

_All I do is sleep all day, and think of you_

_**(Semua yang aku lakukan hanyalah tidur sepanjang hari, dan memikirkanmu)**_

Beberapa hari yang lalu, seorang pria memungutku dan kini, saat aku tengah tertidur di atas meja kayu yang selalu hangat. Tapi suara telfon yang berisik karena terus berdering menggusikku.

_Ah! Ha.. hallo! Chanyeol?_

_Ini aku! Joonmyeon.. saat ini aku dirumah sakit.._

_Yixing dibawa dengan ambulans!_

_Ba, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tahu nomor ponselmu.._

_Na, nanti aku menelfonmu lagi.._

Setelahnya terdengar suara '_beep_' panjang yang membuatku sadar. Itu hanya perekam suara. Aku tahu siapa yang menelfon. Si penelfon adalah kakak ipar pria itu. Seseorang yang bernama 'Yixing' adalah kakak perempuan pria itu. Benar begitu kan? Dan sekarang keadaannya sangat gawat.. tapi juga sangat membingungkan, ya..

Tapi mau segawat apa pun. Pria itu, kalau tidak salah bernama Chanyeol, terdengar asing memang untuk nama seseorang disini. Padahal kakaknya bernama Yixing. Tsk, pria itu pasti akan pulang malam-malam. Lagi pula aku hanya kucing yang dipungut. Aku bisa apa?

"Aku pulang.." ujar seseorng yang memabangunkanku. Ah, aku tidak sadar sudah tertidur sampai malam. "Eh, lupa, kan tidak ada siapa pun disini."

Dan pada saat itu aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat padaku. Saat diambang pintu tangannya meraba saklar untuk menyalakan lampu. Yang aku pahami, manusia itu makhluk yang penuh dengan misteri.

"Aah.. ada kamu ya.. aku lupa.." ujarnya dengan malas dan dengan ekspresi lelah. Selain itu, mereka juga tidak sopan.

_Meooong.. meoong.. meoong.._

Dia benar-benar menganggu tidurku. Dan dia membuka jas yang melekat di tubuhnya sambil menatapku dengan helaan nafas. Tapi aku tetap saja tiduran dengan posisi miring memunggunginya. Menempelkan pipiku yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin.

_Meooong.._

"Ah.. iya iya.. aku mengerti, makan kan?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan bungkusan plastik disamping tubuhku. "Ah gawat! Aku hanya membeli bir." Keluhnya tiba-tiba.

Pria ini menganggap setiap aku mengeong berarti minta makan. Ah, benar-benar bodoh..

"Masih ada persediaan makanan kaleng untuk kucing, tidak ya?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Aku memang lapar sih. Tapi sebagai makhluk yang mengerti kata-kata. Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha. Dan pria itu benar-benar memberikanku makanan kucing kalengan. Rasanya? Tidak usah aku ceritakan. Nanti kalau ada yang mengerti bisa muntah. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia sudah membelikannya untukku.

"Sudahlah.. langsung saja keintinya.." keluhnya sambil mematikan televisi dan beralih pada CD player kesayangannya. Lagi, dia pasti memutar lagu-lagu milik grup King of Convinience. Aku mati bosan mendengarnya tapi aku tidak bosan jika mendengar suara petikan gitarnya.

_Many people play this game, so willingly,_

_**(Banyak orang memainkan permainan ini, secara sukarela)**_

_do I have to be like them, or be lonely?_

_**(Apakah aku harus sama seperti mereka atau menjadi kesepian?)**_

"Kenapa harus ada musim hujan sih? Jadi harus bawang payung setiap saat kan?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan gitarnya dan menatap keluar jendela. Kini dia beralih meminum birnya sambil mendengar musik.

Pria yang bicara seenaknya ini. Begitu pulang langsung mengeluh macam-macam sambil minum bir.

"Hm.. sudah habis lagi," keluhnya sambil berbaring diatas karpet. Sedangkan aku tetap makan dengan tenang di atas meja. Biarkan dia mengeluh sesuka hatinya. "Tinggal satu kaleng lagi, ah.. tapi besok pagi akan ada rapat." Dan kebiasaan buruk lainnya, dia tidak pernah puas minum. Kalau memang suka kan, tinggal minum saja sampai puas. Dasar aneh.

"Ah! Sudah sampai ya?" ujarnya sambil mengambil kotak kecil yang sudah beberapa hari datang. Karena sejak kemarin kotak itu diam di dekat pintu dan menghalangi jalanku. Jadi aku tarik saja kemari.

Manusia itu selalu berprilaku aneh. Saat dia membuka kotak itu, dia melakukan sesuatu di tubuhku. Tepatnya di leherku. Apa sih ini? Rasanya sesak..

"Tunggu—" titahnya yang sedang sibuk berada di belakangku. "Jangan bergerak," ujarnya saat aku merasakan leherku seperti dicekek. Dan aku menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang telingaku yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. "Jangan garuk-garuk dong!"

Aku kembali menggaruk dan dia tetap saja berbicara.

"Jangan, tidak suka seperi itu dong!" ujarnya saat melihatku yang melirikkan mataku dengan tajam padanya. "Ini mahal loh!" ujarnya dengan wajah sungguh-sungguh. Memangnya benda ini ada artinya. "Tapi tidak mahal juga sih, aku membelinya di internet." Pria ini kalau sedang seperti ini suka mendadak cerewet dan selalu menceritakan segala hal.

"Aku baru pertama kali memelihara kucing," ujarnya yang masih sibuk memasangkan benda yang katanya mahal tapi juga tidak mahal di leherku. "Soalnya kakak perempuanku yang setahun lalu meninggalkanku, alergi pada kucing," ah iya, dia selalu menceritakan kakak perempuannya. Padahal dia tidak tahu kalau kakak perempuannya dalam kondisi gawat. "Padahal noona sangat suka pada kucing dan ingin memeliharanya." Ujarnya dengan pelan. Tapi lama-lama aku bosan harus berdiri dengan posisi duduk seperti ini, melipat kedua kaki belakangku dengan kedua kaki depan dalam posisi berdiri. Pria ini benar-benar tidak punya kerjaan sepertinya.

"Dia pernah mengobrol denganmu di telfon," ujarnya yang membuatku terdiam. Hei, kakak perempuanmu di rumah sakit. "Itu yang berisik dan yang bilang 'aku Yixing'—" tiba-tiba dia menghentikan ucapannya dan seperti terdengar bunyi 'klik' dibelakang leherku. "Ah kau tidak mengerti ya.."

Aku memutarkan kepalaku saat tangannya tidak sibuk dibelakang tubuhku.

"Hm.. cocok kok," ujarnya yang membuatku menatap benda yang kini mengitari leherku. Suaranya berisik, karena dileherku ada lonceng kecil. "Biar ku foto dulu dan aku kirim ke kakakku, ah ya, suaminya juga suka kucing," ujarnya sambil mengambil ponselnya dan entah apa yang dia lakukan. Aku hanya menatap bandul lonceng yang ada dileherku dengan lekat.

"Fuaah~ waktunya untuk mandi, lalu tidur.." ujarnya yang membuatku menatapnya dengan tajam. Dasar, pria ini benar-benar bodoh. Aku sampai frustasi sendiri untuk memberitahunya. "Hm? Apa?" tanyanya sambil menopang dagunya. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan kesal, soalnya kalu aku mengeong dia akan mengira aku lapar lagi. Padahal aku ingin memberi tahu kalau kakak iparnya tadi menelfon. "Kenapa kau melototiku? Seram tahu." Ujarnya yang membuatku semakin gemas.

_Meoong.._

Tapi suaraku berbarengan dengan suara dering telfon rumahnya.. ah, akhirnya..

"Ah telfon!" ujarnya sambil beranjak berdiri. "Siapa ya? Jam segini—" ujarnya dengan nada menggantung. Dan aku tetap menatapnya dengan waspada. "Ya, ah ternyata kau Jongin," ujarnya dengan nada bingung saat ia mengangkat telfon. "Ada apa, tengah malam begini?" tanyanya sambil menatap jam dinding. "Kotak suara? Maaf, aku belum mengeceknya," ujarnya dengan pelan. "Eh? Sekarang di rumah sakit? Kakak.." aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang terlihat terkejut. "Eh?" Tapi aku lebih terkejut lagi melihat raut wajahnya.

"Sudah lahir?! Bayi perempuan dan sehat?" tanyanya dengan bersemangat. "Eh? Kapan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang riang. "Barusan? Ah, begita ya.. huwaaaaah.."

Apaan tadi? Tubuhku yang awalnya menegang tiba-tiba mendadak lemas. Sial, kini aku kembali pada posisi tiduranku meski sekarang aku tidak memunggunginya. Aku ingin melihat ekspresi wajah yang tidak pernah aku lihat darinya.

"Joonmyeon-hyung? Menagis? Ahahahaha.. ketebak sekali," ujar Chanyeol masih dengan senyum diwajahnya. Dia senang sekali mendapatkan telfon dari seseorang yang bernama Jongin itu. "Noona!" ujarnya dengan nada lebih riang dan wajah berseri-seri. "Selamat ya noona!"

Dasar! manusia itu membingungkan. Kalau hanya soal itu, lebih baik bilang sejak awal kan. Bikin cemas saja, lagi pula kelahiran dan kematian itu kan tidak ada bedanya. Itu sudah takdir alam. Tapi kenapa ya.. baru kali ini kulihat wajah pria itu begitu senang?

Aaah.. dasar manusia itu memang penuh misteri.. membingungkan..

.

.

.

END. OVER

.

.

.

Yehe! Selesai..

Nah ini asli selesai hahahahaha

Dan tetep geje..

.

.

Ide untuk buat ni fanfic pas saya lagi di perpus baca salah satu tesis dosen buat liat cara penulisan dia dalam membuat laporan penelitian.. TT-TT padahal ini fanfic gak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan tata ruang wilayah..


End file.
